1. Technical Field
This application relates to an adjustment device, such as a slide controller, in which a function controlled by the adjustment device is identified.
2. Related Art
An audio mixer may include a variety of adjustment devices for performing various functions or adjusting audio parameters. Each adjustment device may adjust different functions or different parameters. An indicator for each adjustment device may select or identify a particular function or audio parameter that may be modified. An operator may remember the function or the parameter that the adjustment device controls in an audio mixer rather than referencing an indicator for each adjustment device. However, it may be difficult to remember the functions associated with a large number of adjustment devices, requiring frequent references to the indicator.